A wide variety of products are marketed for cutting and removing hair. Such products include products for cutting hair, products for removing hair, products to be applied by a user prior to cutting/removing hair and products to be applied by a user after cutting/removing hair. With such a wide variety of products to choose from and each for different purposes and/or benefits it is not uncommon for a user to have difficulty determining which product or combination of products such as a regimen should be used for their unique needs.
A variety of methods have been used in other industries such as the cosmetics industry to provide customized product recommendations to users. For example, some methods use a feature-based analysis in which one or more features of a skin condition (e.g., fine lines, wrinkles, spots, uneven skin tone) are detected in a captured image (e.g., a digital photo) by looking for features that meet a definition are commonly used. However, such systems have not addressed the needs for hair cutting/removal.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a customized product recommendation to a user that is customized to the individual user's hair cutting or hair removal needs.